


Fun

by Starswirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starswirl/pseuds/Starswirl
Summary: Sneaking out and going to a concert? Not her usual Friday night but not so surprising. Not doing it for a case? Now that was newsworthy.Written for day one of fictober!





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one of fictober (yes I'm starting already behind), the prompt is the first words of the story. 
> 
> “It will be fun, trust me.”

“It will be fun, trust me.”

That's what Lilly said, that's what she always said. Pulling Veronica into untold amounts of rule breaking and trouble. Lilly was responsible for every grounding Veronica had ever received growing up. But of course, Lilly would always say "Whatever, it was worth it right?", and it usually was. That's what made Veronica keep going along with Lilly's adventures.

Lilly had been dead for two years, and Veronica had earned a number of groundings by herself. She no longer had to be talked into trouble, she was more trouble than Lilly had ever dreamed. She would've been so proud. But it wasn't for fun, Veronica had a mission, and paying customers. Every rule she broke was for a reason, and as fun as some of her exploits had been fun was never that reason. 

When Logan tried to coax her into sneaking over to another town to go to a concert, she said no. They could have fun in other ways, there was no reason to make her Dad worry by staying out late somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, not to mention the concert was in an area she was not allowed in, and for good reason. It was being held in a converted warehouse in a bad part of a town with worse crime than Neptune. A recipe for disaster. Of course that was probably the appeal. 

And it was appealing, sneaking out and going to a concert with her boyfriend? It was so innocent and high school. While also being fun enough to not be boring, unlike so much of the other activities her classmates were getting up to. 09er parties still made her anxious, sleepovers just made her miss Lilly, and loitering at the mall or going to a movie had lost its appeal. Side effect of her life action and drama. And she liked the band.

But still a bad idea, her Dad would definitely know and definitely be mad. She should really spend the time focusing on her latest case, or picking up an extra shift at work, college wasn't going to pay for itself after all. She was all ready to turn him down, make him pick a more responsible date activity, that wouldn't take them out of town. But then he said it, those magic words.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Suddenly she couldn't say no.

What would Lilly think after all? Of this new Veronica who was so much trouble yet so little fun. She'd have been dragging Veronica out the door to go do something mind-blowing the second she saw her.

So she stopped, took a breath, and said the magic word. 

"Ok." 

Logan smiled at her in that way he had that made her feel like the centre of the world.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled back at him, and stood up on tip toes to gently kiss him. Stepping back she looked at him sternly, "But it better be fun mister. Or else."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning down to peck her again.

When she didn't immediately respond he frowned, and kissed her on the forehead before leaning back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Lilly."

"Yeah?" He kissed her forehead again and looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to go on.

"Just…" she sighed, "how boring she'd think I am, turning down my hot boyfriend and his exciting warehouse concert thing to work."

"I don't think she'd call you and your sexy super sleuthing boring."

She smiled at that, "maybe not, but you know how long it's been since I did something illegal just for fun?"

"Oooh spying on people, breaking into homes, and joining biker gangs isn't fun for you? Too pedestrian?"

"I never joined a biker gang."

"So that's why my fantasies involving leather haven't come true."

"Anyway, the point is… it'll be nice to go somewhere and do something with no ulterior motives for once."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling and full of warmth, "well look forward to it. I promise any and all arrests made and laws broken will be solely in the pursuit of fun and adventure." He paused then before continuing a little quieter, "the kind Lilly would approve of".

He leaned down and kissed her again, and she felt an overwhelming sense of fondness. That in between all the chaos they could do something just for them, that she had someone who cared enough to drag her away from work, and that they were able to share Lilly's memory, in a happy way at last. She smiled into the kiss, and felt lighter than she had in a long time. As they pulled away she quietly said "thank you".


End file.
